


only one thing more precious

by VeryImportantDemon



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians in Space, Space Wives, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImportantDemon/pseuds/VeryImportantDemon
Summary: “There’s only one thing more precious than our time and that’s who we spend it on.”A series of drabbles- 100 ways to say I love you - for the 13th Doctor and River because space could always be gayer.





	1. “Let me drive.”

“Let me drive,” the Doctor says. River turns sharply, not expecting company so soon. But there her wife is, leaning against the railing wearing a pink negligee.

“I’ve got it, sweetie,” River says. “I need to be getting back soon anyways. You get her to yourself all the time! Besides, she’s missed me.” The Doctor laughs, walking up the steps in bare feet. She nuzzles against River’s shoulder, inhaling the scent of her curly hair, loving the feeling of their skin pressed together. 

“Let me drive,” the Doctor whispers. “I want to spend as much time with you as possible.”


	2. “It reminded me of you.”

“What is that,” River says, her voice flat. There’s something in the TARDIS and it isn’t human and it isn’t the Doctor. 

“It’s a tribble!” the Doctor says happily, cradling the furry  _ thing _ in her arms. “Some human TV show featured them. I wanted to know if they were real so I went looking.”

“A tribble,” River says slowly, shaking her head and running her fingers through her hair. “Why is it here?”

The Doctor studies the creature for a few beats, her expressive eyes narrowed in concentration, before she speaks. “It reminded me of you. Lots of curly hair.”


	3. “No, no. My treat.”

River’s wife is before her, fiddling with a vortex manipulator on her wrist. “Jump!” River shouts. Without looking, the Doctor sticks the sonic in her mouth, grabs the railing with one hand, and swings under it. She falls two stories before hitting the ground. River follows suit, pushing her wife towards a small crevice that could offer some protection as their angry pursuers follow their lead.

“Almost done,” the Doctor says, head still down. I’ll get us out of this.”

River rolls her eyes. “No, no,” she says, cocking her gun and stepping out of their hiding place. “My treat.”


	4. “Come here. Let me fix it.”

There’s a smear of red on River’s cheek that isn’t lipstick and the Doctor doesn’t like it at all. She doesn’t like the gash above her wife’s eye, she thinks, watching River try to patch herself up in one of the TARDIS’ washrooms, peering into a mirror. 

“Come here,” the Doctor says from the doorway. “Let me fix it.” River flinches before she registers that it’s the Doctor and then laughs a little. 

“I’ve got it, sweetie,” she says. 

The Doctor steps over the threshold, taking River’s face in her hands. “Let me,” she says, and River melts and does.


	5. “Let me walk you home.”

River sits at the bar on the spaceship cruise line, nursing a drink, when she hears a voice. “Hello, pretty lady,” the voice says. “Why are you drinking alone?” River laughs, shaking her head and turning to answer, sparkling red fabric shifting around her.

“You see, my wife left me alone here,” she teases. The Doctor pouts, sweeping forward to kiss River’s forehead sweetly.

“It was only a quick errand. I wanted to pick something up for you.” 

“Flattery will only get you so far,” River says.

“Far enough,” the Doctor replies, offering River her arm. “I’ll walk you home.”


	6. “Have a good day at work.”

As much as she’d like to stay in bed, River knows she has to get up. She’s a professor even if she takes extended sabbaticals often. She disentangles herself from her wife and dresses quickly, pulling on a pantsuit. She’s about to try to tame her wild behead when she hears shifting.

The Doctor sits up. Her eyes are foggy with sleep and her hair messy, but she looks gorgeous. “Can’t you stay?” she whines.

River laughs. “Afraid not. Lecture day.”

The Doctor sighs. “Have a good day at work,” she says, and she’s out before River leaves the room.


	7. “I dreamt about you last night.”

When the Doctor wakes up, the bedroom in the TARDIS is so calm that she’s certain it’s not real until sees River Song fast asleep. The Doctor knows then that this is her life, however impossible, because this is her perfect wife. The Doctor is content to just watch for as long as she can.

A few minutes later, River wakes quietly, her eyes fluttering open. “Hi,” she said softly. 

“Hi,” the Doctor says.

“I dreamt about you last night,” River Song whispers. 

“Was it a good dream?” the Doctor asks.

River smiles. “But not as good as real life.”


	8. “Take my seat.”

The Doctor is in a crowded ballroom, sitting at a table when she sees River. She can’t help but break into a smile. Her wife is wearing the most flattering suit in the universe, with some characteristic bright lipstick. The Doctor catches her eye, waving her over. She’s beautiful too, in a dark blue gown that catches light. 

“Take my seat, love,” she says. She’s sure Yasmin and Ryan won’t mind her taking a moment from the wedding to see her wife. They invited River, anyways. 

“Oh, I don’t need to sit,” she says with a laugh. “I’d rather dance.”


	9. “I saved a piece for you.”

River returns from dancing, hair and suit still inexplicably perfect. She’s stolen a dance with Yaz and mingled with human and non-human guests. She’s beaming when she steps back to their table where the Doctor sits, happy watching her dance.

“Forgot I loved parties,” she says, sitting.

“You’re impossible,” the Doctor says, smiling. “How do you still look perfect?”

“Talent, sweetie,” she says, blowing her a kiss. 

“Here, I saved a piece for you,” the Doctor says, pushing a slice of cake towards River. “You were off talking to the Ksaorg.” River laughs, picking up a fork. 

“Thank you, sweetie.”


End file.
